Sacrificing
by DavinaMochrie
Summary: Whats a girl to do when a madman is threatening her family and a mother is throwing her daughter to him.
1. Prolog

Hey everyone! This is my new fanfic... its not my first, but its better than the others i've written... no the others i've written aren't up on cuz they sucked basically. Please review this, Constructive Criticism is welcome but flames aren't. Lemme know what you think i should improve on. Well cyall and i'm already almost done with the next chapter.

Oh and f.y.i the italics mean that she's communicating with her audience, you know like she wrote it down in a journal or something.

Sacrificing

_chapter 1_

_My name is Abigail Williams and my world changed the day I learned to sacrifice._

_You see before that day, I acted very much the part of a plantation owners spoiled daughter. For that was what i was. I was always scolding my younger brothers for behaving inadeqautly to what society expected of them. Mind you, I loved my family very much, but in my mind society and my own future came first._

_You may ask why i was this way. Well it was because of my mother. She of course was a perfect lady, but that was only an outward appearance. My mother was a cold women. She never cared for her own children. A split second after the child was born from her womb, it was in the arms of a slave and hardly ever seen by my mother again._

_When i was younger, I always looked up to my mother. I wished to be just like her. I thought her to be the most ladylike and beautiful women ever. But as i grew older, a sense grew in me that something was amiss with my mother. At the age of eighteen I came to realize what was wrong with my mother. My eighteenth birthday is where our story begins._


	2. chapter2

Hey everyone! Heres the next chapter... currently working on the third. Sorry the prolog was so short but i didn't think it wise to put a piece of her story actually with the prolog.

* * *

**Sacrificing **

chapter 2

I'd been upstairs in my room having my hair done by my slave(ewww) when i heard the thundering of many horses hooves. Thinking vainly that it must be my twin beaus (like boyfriends but not) Benjamin and Nathan, I hurried to my window to watch their race and wave. But i was frighteningly disapointed when I saw it was the dreaded green dragoons. (gasp!lol) I nearly screamed with fright and rushed downstairs to the veranda where my father, mother, and siblings were all waiting. The green dragoons arrived at the foot of the veranda just as i reached my mother's side.

"Please state your business here, gentleman" boomed my father, _and i say boomed because theres really no other way to describe my fathers suddenly deep and loud voice._

"Who might you be sir" said the man who was at the lead of the green dragoons.

"Thomas Williams, sir. I am the owner of this plantation. Might i ask who you are sir?" boomed my father

"Colonel Tavington of his Majesty's green dragoons. Well Mr. Williams, I am seeking information of one of your neighbors. The Ghost. I was told you would know something if this man." said the Colonel.

"You have been wrong, Colonel. I know nothing of the Ghost." boomed my father

"You had best rethink your words, Mr. Williams, or your sons and plantation will be forfeit."

My father paled at his words but he did not break.

"Very well then, Fire the house, take the horses, kill the man and his sons, but start with the

youngest first."

The Green dragoons readied their arms, but were stopped short by my scream of no. I ran forward and propelled myself at the Colonel's feet.

"Please! Do not kill my father and brothers! I beg of you! If you must punish someone for nothing then punish me! Take me with you! Do what you please with me! But please sir do not

kill them! Please!" after my outburst i proceeded into a weeping mess. _I remember thinking at that moment where had my words come from? where had i gained such courage to sacrifice myself for my family?_

_But of course not to be outdone, i pulled from my thought as my mother threw herself next to me._

"Please do not burn my house! Take my daughter! But please! I beg of you! Have mercy on me and do not burn my house! Please!" screeched my mother and then she proceeded to go into hysterics.

_Needless to say, I was shocked. I remember feeling the need for a bitter laugh. Here was this women begging for her house and possessions to be saved in exchange for her daughters life._

_From that day forward, I lost all admiration towards my mother._

* * *

Whatchya think? sorry its still a bit short... i'm writing up the next part now. i'm going to try to do a chapter a week...

REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
